Clare Kramer
Clare Elizabeth Kramer (born September 3, 1974) is an American actress perhaps best known for her portrayal of Glory, the main villain in Season 5 of the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Early life Clare Kramer was born in Atlanta, Georgia, and spent most of her childhood in Delaware, Ohio. She is of British and German descent. She has a younger sister named Callie. After graduating from high school, she attended New York University and received a BFA from NYU's Tisch School of the Arts. She moved to Los Angeles in December 1999. Career As a child, she was a spokesman and mascot for Wendy's, donning the trademark pigtails accentuated in the company logo. Kramer's film roles include: The Thirst (as a vampire, this time a former drug-addict); The Skulls III (as a competitive swimmer who follows in her brother's footsteps by joining the title organization); Roger Avary's adaptation of the Bret Easton Ellis novel The Rules of Attraction; and Jessica Bendinger's cheerleading comedy Bring It On. The latter co-starred real-life former cheerleader Kirsten Dunst, and fellow Buffy the Vampire Slayer alumni Eliza Dushku and Nicole Bilderback, who played one of the Cordettes in The Wish. Kramer has appeared in guest roles in theater and TV shows, including Tru Calling, which starred Eliza Dushku, and Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, in which she portrayed a fictional, famous movie star and sly shoplifter Babette Storm. Trade Mark She is known for playing the perfect bitch on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and by her friends and fans as being "the perfect sweetheart" in real life. Trivia Graduate of Delaware Hayes High School. Earned degree in acting from New York University. She credits her father, in whose office she worked, with teaching her the intricacies of business. She maintains a journal to keep her performances consistent. Has a younger sister, Callie. She enjoys boxing. She lives in Los Angeles. She keeps a diary of her characters when she is filming. When she was a child she dreamt of becoming a ballerina. She is afraid of the dark. Enjoys shooting pool and reading. Born in Atlanta, Georgia, but grew up near Columbus, Ohio. Mother, Sandy; father, Terry Each Christmas, she goes to the church with her family then wanders in the city admiring the lights. She and her little sister still hide in the stairs to see her parents putting the gifts under the tree. In the morning they all have a big breakfast together when they choose what they eat and when they open their presents. They then play cards. While shooting The Mallory Effect (2002), she played pool with director Dustin Guy Defa and beat him. When she was a child, she was Wendy's Mascot Her two cats are called Zoey and Waker Her stunt double on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997) was Lisa Hoyle. She is a triathlete. There is a Trivial Pursuit question about "Courtney", her character from Bring It On (2000). She has trading cards and two action figures designed after her character, "Glory", from the television series "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997). In the online diary that was kept by Roger Avary during the shooting of The Rules of Attraction (2002), Roger wrote "Clare Kramer, I love that girl, she's as quick as a whip". Co-owner, with her husband Brian R. Keathley, of Element, El Scorpion, and La Cantina. She has her own ringtone with the voice of "Courtney", her character from Bring It On (2000). Gave birth to a baby girl named Gavin on February 4, 2008. Was dropped from her high-school cheerleading squad for refusing to sell hot dogs as part of a fundraiser (because Kramer is a staunch vegetarian). Good friend of Eliza Dushku. Her company, "Defiance Entertainment", co-produced Tyson (2008). "Tyson" is a documentary, directed by James Toback, that covers the life of notorious World Champion boxer Mike Tyson. Gave birth to a second daughter, River Marie, on February 21, 2010. Is close friends with Charisma Carpenter. Personal Quotes If you can't do the business side, you can't do your art. People have all these misconceptions—that it's all about connections or luck or looks. No, you have to make it happen for yourself. The window of opportunity isn't very big; you have to get through it before it closes. Unlike life, acting requires no social conditioning. I feel free to let my character do whatever it has to do. Besides. I never think of them as negative, they all have their own worthwhile motives. If you can learn to accept the worst possible things that can happen in life, it tends to free you from worrying about everything else. (when asked about her good attitude on life) the bathtub scene on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997) It was a little chilly in there but I was glad the minions were blindfolded since they were kneeling right beside me. I had on a little tube stocking that just covered my upper chest down to right above my knees, so not a whole lot. Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer Episodes * "No Place Like Home" * "Family" * "Shadow" * "Checkpoint" * "Blood Ties" * "I Was Made to Love You" * "Forever" * "Intervention" * "Tough Love" * "Spiral" * "The Weight of the World" * "The Gift" * "Lessons" (as First Evil) Characters *Glory *First Evil Image Gallery Clare and Bryan.jpg|Clare and husband Brian Clare with Daughters.jpg|Clare and her daughters River (center) and Gavin (far right) Charisma holding River.jpg|Charisma Carpenter holding River, Clare's daughter See also *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Ben Wilkinson *Glory's Minions *The Key External links * * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clare_Kramer Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (series) Actors Category:Guest Stars